coded love
by animefreak7594
Summary: Hinata has six months to find a husband after getting shot down by Naruto she sees Kiba’s true feelings but can she decode Neji’s. all the chapters will be short sorry.
1. Chapter 1

The Hyuuga clan a well known family in the leaf village. The main branch family's child Hinata 16 years old and one of the side branch family's child Neji 17 years old have been friends their whole lives but they had no idea what there feelings would tern into.

"Hinata" Hizashi Hinata's father said caching up with her in the court yard. " yes father" Hinata said spinning around to face him. "honey since yesterday was your 16th birthday you need to chose a husband before your half birthday or one will be chosen for you" Hizashi said caching his breath. "I know father that's why I'm going in to town to ask him" Hinata said giggling. " I hope you will make the right choice for the sake of the clan" Hizashi said walking back inside. "don't worry father" she thought to her self " I have had my eye on him for a wile"

Hinata sat at the roman shop for a wile waiting for Naruto and finally he showed his face. "hi Hinata" Naruto said walking in to the roman shop. "h-hello Naruto" Hinata said blushing. "this young lady has been waiting for Naruto" the owner said as he gave Naruto his roman. " did you want to ask me some thing Hinata " Naruto said slurping up his roman. " a-actually y-yes" Hinata said blushing even more. " I have to tell you something first I ask Sakura out this morning and she said yes I just had to tell some one" Naruto said finishing off his roman. "o-oh that's grate" Hinata said holding back her tears "I-I have to go". Hinata ran home crying all the way.

"darling what happened" Hizashi said knocking on his daughters door. "HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID" Hinata screamed through her tears. "let me know what happened I can help" Hizashi said putting his head close to the door. "HE WILL NEVER LIKE ME" Hinata said covering her face with her pillow. "who did you ask baby" Hizashi said pretending to be concerned. " I ASK NARUTO BUT HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME" Hinata said with a muffled scream. "THAT BLONDE BOY" Hizashi yelled jumping away from the door. Hinata swung the door wide open and yelled "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY HE DOESN'T LIKE ME" and she shamed the door back shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"You doing ok Hinata" Neji said putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder "yeah I'm fine Neji thanks" Hinata said smiling to hide her pain. "I'm glad you mean a lot to me Hinata" Neji said grinning. "Well I have to go train with Kiba thanks for the pep talk Neji-jiji" Hinata said standing up. "You haven't called me that in years" Neji said blushing a little. "It just popped in to my mind" Hinata said laughing to her self.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong" Kiba said as Hinata showed up drying her tears. "Well it's a little embarrassing but I need to find a husband in six months or my dad will chose one for me" Hinata said sitting on a stump. "But why would that make you cry" Kiba said sitting down beside her. "Because I ask Naruto or tried to and he likes Sakura" Hinata said turning away from Kiba. "Well if you can't find any one in time I will be happy to substitute," Kiba said trying to cheer Hinata up. "Thanks Kiba you're a good friend now lets train," Hinata said standing up. Kiba looked down at the ground and whispered to him self "I wish we could be more".

After three hours of training and Hinata almost passing out two times they both figured it was time to go home. "You want me to go with you Hinata you know walk you home" Kiba said blushing a little. "Ok Kiba lets go" Hinata said with a childish grin. "It's a beautiful day" Hinata said looking up at the sky witch was just now starting to turn dark." you want to watch the sunset before I take you home" Kiba said with his dog Akamaru jumping at his feet. "Shore I herd there is a good place to watch it and we can get there very quick" Hinata said blushing a little.

"Hinata Kiba hi" Ino said waving her arm in the air Shikamaru was sitting beside her "you guys here to watch the sun set too". "Yes" Hinata said blushing. "Gosh Ino how many people did you tell about our secret spot" Shikamaru said staring at the sky. "Oh only Hinata she is my best friend" Ino said rolling her eyes. "So when did you two start dating?" Shikamaru said laying down on the ground. Hinata started giggling and Kiba yelled "AH WE ARE NOT DATING" witch just made Hinata laugh harder. "Well seeing how Hinata is laughing like that I would say that you are dating" Shikamaru said looking sarcastic. "HINATA STOP LAUGHING PLEASE " Kiba yelled freaking out and waving his arms up and down. By now Hinata was on the ground laughing very hard. "HINATA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING GET UP" Kiba yelled trying to pick Hinata up.

Once he got her up he pulled Hinata over to were Ino and Sikamaru were sitting he got her to sit down next to him. " If you guys aren't dating why are you still holding Hinata's hand" Ino said looking over at Hinata's and Kiba's hands. "ACK" Kiba screamed yanking his hand away from Hinata's and she started giggling again. " Oh no don't start that again" Kiba said putting his finger in Hinata's face. "I'm sorry Kiba" Hinata said trying to control her laughter. "Let's just watch the sunset ok," Kiba said lying down. "Ok, ok" Hinata said lying down beside him.

"Hinata wake up Hinata" Kiba said shaking Hinata so she would wake up. " Oh I'm sorry did I fall asleep," Hinata said sitting up and yawning. " I think so," Kiba said very sarcastically. "How late is it" Hinata said standing up. "Um… 10:30" Kiba said looking at his watch. "Oh no father will kill me" Hinata said scared. " Don't worry I will explain every thing" Kiba said very confident. "Thank you Kiba" Hinata said hugging Kiba. "No problem" Kiba said blushing.

"So here we are," Kiba said as they stood out side of the Hyuuga compound. "Well good night" Hinata said smiling at Kiba. " Hinata what in the world are you doing" Neji said jumping out of the front gates. Hinata started to explain, "I'm sorry Neji I fell asleep and-". " Don't worry about it" Neji said interrupting "I covered for you with Hizashi I told him that you weren't feeling good and you were staying in my room That's fine right". "Yeah that's fine" Hinata said thankful her cousin had her back. "Let's go" Neji said grabbing Hinata's hand and pulling her to his room. "Ok Hinata you can go back to your room but if you see Hizashi act sick got it" Neji explained. "Got it and thank you," Hinata said hugging Neji. "Your welcome" Neji whispered hugging Hinata back.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hinata was in her room reading. "Hinata darling are you feeling better," Hizashi said as he opened his daughter's door. "Yes I'm fine now," Hinata said smiling. "Good I need you and Neji to go to the store and pick up a few things can you do that sweetie" Hizashi said holding up a short shopping list. "I'll get Neji and go" Hinata said standing up.

"Ok then that's the last thing right" Hinata said looking at the list. "Yes I think so," Neji said carrying all the bags. "Hey Neji what's up" they herd a male's voice from behind them. When they turned around and saw Shikamaru and Ino. "Hey Shika" Neji said waving his free arm. "What are you guys doing here?" Hinata said walking closer to her friends. "We were on a date right Shikie" Ino said grabbing Sikamaru's arm. "You know I wish you wouldn't call me that in public," Shikamaru said blushing and turning his head away. "Dude I am so glad Hinata doesn't embarrassed me like that" Neji said laughing at Shikamaru. "I could if wanted to Neji-jiji" Hinata said in a sing-songy. "Hinaataa" Neji said in a winy voice. "Hey Hinata you want to go shop" Ino said eagerly. "Why not I just got paid the other day," Hinata answered.

As they entered the store Hinata caught sight of a beautiful purple amethyst necklace. She went over to check the price but it was way out of her budget. She sighed heavy and went over to where Ino was standing. "What do you think of this skirt" Ino ask holding a light blue mini skirt. "A little short don't you think" Hinata said ask. "Oh nonsense" Ino said waving her hand. "Whatever you say Ino" Hinata said looking for something to buy. Her eyes landed on a white T-shirt with purple flowers. Ino saw her looking at the shirt and said, "That shirt is totally you". "I guess" Hinata said picking up the shirt and looking at the price tag "and it's actually in my budget I'm going to get it". She went to pay for the shirt Neji walked in. "Hinata we have to go" Neji said leaning agents the counter. "Ok" Hinata said as her gaze shifted back to the amethyst necklace. Neji knew what this meant he had seen this look so many times she wanted it and bad.

On the walk home they began to talk. "So what where you doing last night with Kiba" Neji said looking down at Hinata. "He was just cheering me up don't be so jealous" Hinata said rolling her eyes. "I am NOT jealous" Neji said blushing. "I was just kidding" Hinata giggled "but from the looks of it you _are_ jealous". "Am not" Neji said as they rounded the corner to the Hyuuga compound. "What ever you say Neji what ever you say" Hinata said and winked. "I'm not" he exclaimed. "Your not very convincing" Hinata said as they entered the Hyuuga family gates.


	4. Chapter 4

Later Neji went back to the shop to get the necklace. "I'll take that," Neji said pointing at the necklace. "You want it raped" the man behind the counter said. Neji thought for a second then replied "yeah". He put it in purple box with a lime green ribbon and said, "I hope you girlfriend likes it" and handed him the box. "Yeah" Neji said ignoring the comment handing over the money and calmly left.

"Hey Hinata you in there" Neji said knocking on Hinata's door with the small box in his hand. "Yes hold on" Hinata answered from in her room. "Alright" Neji said hiding the box behind his back. "Yes Neji" she said as she opened the door. "You know how I didn't get you a birthday present well I got you one now sorry it's late" he said then put the small purple box in her hands. "Um you really didn't have to" Hinata said untying the bow. As she lifted the top of the box she saw the amethyst necklace. "Oh Neji how did you know I wanted this it's so beautiful" Hinata exclaimed. "What can I say I just had a hunch?" Neji said grinning. "Help me put on please" Hinata said holding the it around her neck. "Ok" Neji said walking to the back of her and clipping the necklace. "Thanks" Hinata said and kissed Neji on the cheek. "Y-your welcome" he said and blushed.

Wile Hinata was in her room admiring her necklace she got a phone call. "Yes" she answered. "Hey Hinata I need you come to the training ground I have to tell you something important" she knew the voice it was Kiba. "Ok Kiba I'll be there" Hinata said. "Alright bye" Kiba said. "Bye Kiba" Hinata said and hung up the phone.

When Hinata got to the training ground she saw Kiba sitting on the stump playing with his fingers. "Hey Kiba what's up?" Hinata ask. "Ok um how should I say it uh?" Kiba said standing up. "What's wrong?" Hinata ask. "I'm just going to say it……….. I… I love you! I always have even before we where on the same team and I want to be the one you marry not Naruto ok I said it" Kiba confessed. "Well um I" Hinata stumbled over her words. "Yeah I know you don't fell the same way but I just wanted you to know how I felt before you got some arranged marriage" Kiba said blushing. "Um… Well actually I was thinking of making you my husband father likes you and every one in the Hyuuga family already knows you so I thought it would work" Hinata said blushing even more then Kiba. "Really" Kiba said with big eyes. "Yes…. But only as a last resort I mean we are too good of friends to get married" Hinata explained. "Oh r-right" Kiba said dropping his head. "But after what you just said I might give it some more thought" she said nodding her head.


End file.
